Of Roller Coasters and Team Bonding
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: The Avengers go out for a day at an amusement park. Team bonding doesn't go exactly as planed. WARNING FROSTIRON AND CAPTAINHAWK!


_This again was written with myself and NinjaGrapeTurtle! This story is actually based on true events! We went to a amusement park for my sis B-day... I acted mostly like Tony and Loki while she was a mix with Bruce and Clint XD ehehe! ENJOY!_

_WARNING THERE IS FROSTIRON AND CAPTAIN HAWK!_

* * *

_**Of Roller-Coasters and Team Bonding**_

"How much longer till we get there?" Bruce wined from the back seat. "This is taking forever"

Pepper rolled her eyes from the driver's seat. "We have another 10 minutes or so."

Bruce let out an annoyed sigh. Betty patted the man on the back. "There, there." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know what you are so excited about. We are going to die." Tony exclaimed exasperated.

"What do you mean you are going to die? How about you sit 'dead hooker'. I will be the first to go." Loki seethed from the trunk of the van.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Stop being such Debbie downers."

Thor glanced confused at the archer. "My brother's name is not Debbie. He is Loki."

"It's a reference to Saturday Night Live." Steve quipped up. The Avengers gave him a strange look, with the exception of Tony.

"Hey! SNL is a great way to catch up on the times." Tony told them all as he accidentally elbowed Natasha from the middle seat in the front.

"Hands to yourself." Natasha pushed his hand away.

"That wasn't even my hand!" Tony exclaimed.

"Keep them to yourself." Natasha said again.

Loki heard the commotion and yelled from the trunk, "Do something like that again, Stark, and no sex for a month."

Tony groaned, "You always say that!"

"That is because it always works." Loki responded calmly. The others nodded in agreement. Tony quietly grumbled to himself, "It wasn't even my hand."

Steve shifted next to Clint, "I haven't been to an amusement park since I was younger. I wonder how much has changed." He started to question.

Jane looked over to Steve from next to him. "I don't know what they were like then, but they are pretty fun now!" She smiled at him.

Bruce turned sharply, "What do you mean 'pretty fun'? They are amazing!" He exclaimed. The Avengers looked at him strangely but continued on there way.

It was at this point they pulled up to the parking lot. Pepper pulled out her business credit card and handed it to the man. Soon they were driving down the aisle trying to find a spot. They found a spot fairly far back. Slowly, they all got out of the car and stretched a bit.

"It feels nice to get out of that cramped car." Thor exclaimed.

The Avengers all started to walk towards the entrance forgetting something very important. A knock sounded from the trunk. The majority of the group did not hear the ever so soft knock. Pepper turned slowly.

It was then that she realized who had made that noise. Quickly, she unlocked the doors and opened the truck to find a disgruntled Loki.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed apologetically.

"I will skin you alive." He seethed as he tripped out of the car.

She in turn glared at the god. "Excuse me?"

He felt her gaze and awkwardly said, "I mean... I am going to go find Tony." He walked quickly to catch up with the group.

"I thought so." She followed Loki.

They made their way to the ticket booth and soon they stood in front of the window. Pepper, again, took out her business card and handed it to the cashier.

Betty looked up at Pepper, "How much does it cost?" She asked as she started to fiddle with her purse.

"Don't worry about it!" Pepper stated, "Tony is paying for it all." She smiled.

"What! I don't even want to be here!" Tony yelled as his assistant.

The cashier smiled at the group and handed out wrist bands, "I also am going to have to stamp you with this before you can get on the rides." The worker explained as she picked up a stamp.

Bruce pushed his way through the group and shoved his arm at the worker. The others were startled by the movement but decided to ignore it. After a good minute all the Avengers had the stamps on their arms or hands.

Steve glanced at the code on his arm and froze. "Why are these numbers 666?" He looked worriedly at the group. "Did I just sell my soul?" He frighteningly asked.

Clint also looked at the numbers and sure enough, there were 3 sixes. "Yep! It appears we did." Clint told Steve.

Loki got a mischievous look on his face before saying, "Of course. My daughter, Hela, owns this park."

"I don't want to be here any more." Steve looked pale.

"You will be fine as long as you don't sign anything." Tony told him adding on to the prank.

It was at this moment that a young boy about the age of 8 came up to the Captain, "Will you sign this please?" The eyes of a innocent child looked up at him.

Clint, Loki, and Tony chuckled at the timing.

Steve had gotten even paler at this point, "I- I can't!" He awkwardly said.

Tony walked up to the child and said, "I'll sign it for you!"

Steve's eyes got big as Tony autographed the child's picture.

"What are you doing! You just said not to sign anything!" Steve exclaimed concerned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "My boyfriend is the father of Hela. I am set for life." He grinned at the man.

"Is this true brother?" Thor was also getting a bit bewildered.

Steve turned to find Loki, "Can you help me?" He asked the god.

Clint finally laughed, "It is just a joke Steve! Nothing to worry about." He patted the man on his back.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. "That not funny." He now glared at the three who were giggling.

"Ok guys! Enough chit-chat! The rides are that way! Let's go go go!" Bruce shouted as he started to shove Tony and Steve towards the rides.

Natasha looked over to Bruce, "Are you sure you are going to be ok with this?"

Bruce gave her a knowing look. "I will be fine. Unless we don't head over there right now." He was still shoving Tony and Steve.

The ride he had chosen was the biggest, and also wooden.

"Why did you have to chose that one! It could fall apart in 5 seconds." Tony pointed towards the ride.

Bruce smiled happily and said, "It is the biggest ride here."

"Does that make a difference about the breaking part!" Tony yelled at the man.

Bruce stood there a second in thought. "Yes. Yes it does." He nodded his head.

Tony let out a groan. It was going to be a long day.

After a good 15 minutes in line they finally were getting on the ride. Loki and Clint rushed to the back wanting to be in the final seats. Trying to push each other to get there, they both ended up right next to one another.

Ahead of them sat Thor and Jane, followed by, Natasha and Steve, after them was Pepper and Betty, And in the front sat Bruce with the only open seat left for Tony.

"I hate you all." Tony glared back at the group, taking the seat in the front.

Loki was looking around the contraption when his eyes found a sign. He read this sign out loud, "No smoking on the ride." Loki paused, "Who would smoke on the ride?" He questioned incredulously.

Behind them a group of riders stopped. In the mix stood a man with a lit cigarettes.

"Apparently them." Clint replied chuckling.

The gears shifted and the ride began to move forward.

Thor announced, "It had begun!" This caused Jane to laugh at his antics.

Bruce already had his hands up waiting for it to go faster. Tony was next to him praying to the gods that he didn't believe in.

Natasha just had a smirk on her face waiting for more movement. Steve was getting excited about the first roller coaster he had been on in a long time.

Pepper and Betty were just enjoying their time with the group.

Loki and Clint were still trying to push each other to get more room in the back. There was a small click when they reached the top of the slope before they were off.

Through the ride you could hear laughs from the women. Thor acted like a dog on the ride, a tongue out of his of excitement. Screams of joy from Bruce, Clint, and Loki, and curse words forming in Tony's mouth. It was over in a couple of seconds. The ride came to a stop and the belts were unattached.

"We are so lucky we are not dead from the bolts coming off." Tony gasped through, trying to control his nerves.

"Well that was quite enjoyable." Bruce stated ignoring Tony's words. "Should we do it again?"

"No." Tony said roughly.

Pepper rolled her eyes at he so called boss. "You ride around in your suit. What makes this so different?" She questioned.

"I built that. Everything I build is top notch. I can't say the same for these rides." He replied sharply as he took a drink of his 'sippy cup' full of 'juice'.

"No more talking! Next ride!" Bruce dashed off towards the other rides as the others stared after him in bewilderment.

"Ok...I'm not the only one witnessing this. Right?" Tony asked as he turned to look at the others, his thumb jerking towards the gamma radiation scientist that had taken off.

"Yeah, we see it too." Betty responded as she chuckled at her boyfriend's behavior.

For the next few hours, the group continued to follow Bruce's lead. Some without any regrets, others cursing the day the scientist was ever born. They went on various rides including, the Mumba, the Boomerang, the Half Pipe, and the Dragon. One ride in particular called the Spider, had quickly become one of Clint's favorites for a few reasons. They had all been seated on the ride and ready to go. While they were waiting, Tony was desperately trying to get the seat that he and Loki were currently occupying to stop spinning around on its own. In Clint's opinion however, he was only making it worse.

As the ride started up, the archer could hear Bruce let out a delighted yell from a few seats away. Clint rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend. As the ride began to pick up speed, he could hear his billionaire friend let out a few choice words.

"Shit! Shit shit shit! Goddamn shit!" He yelled, clutching the arm of Loki in desperation.

Clint had to laugh even harder as they were turned upside down and spun from side to side. It was in the midst of all this that he got a 'brilliant' idea.

"Hey! Hey Tony!" He yelled across the ride to his still cursing friend. Tony's eyes snapped up to his and Clint continued. "It's not so bad if you pretend that your're Spider-Man!"

Tony just stared at him for a few seconds before flashing him his middle finger. Clint just laughed even harder, especially when Loki and Thor laughed too.

_~Meanwhile in a high school not to far away~_

_Peter Parker jerked his head around in confusion. His girlfriend, Gwen Stacy looked at him in concern._

_"Everything ok, Peter?" She questioned as she placed a tentative hand on his shoulder._

_It was silent for a moment before he turned back to her. "Yeah. I just," he looked around at his surroundings again. "I just thought I felt a disturbance in the force."_

* * *

After the Spider came the Ferris Wheel. Before they made it there Tony had managed to sneak off with his 'juice' and was no longer in there presence. They were allowed 3 people per seat. Clint, Loki and Thor took one. Thor had jumped on to see how high the wheel would go. Steve got stuck between Pepper and Natasha.

Bruce sat with his girlfriend on the last one.

The ride was slow to get started. Once at the top, Clint and Thor began to shake the unsteady seat. Loki for once grasped the seat with a bit of fear. "Stop moving so much." He snapped at the two.

Thor, not hearing the comment kept moving and looking over the land. "I can see far on this Midgardian contraption! It is indeed well!" He then pointed to a direction behind them. "What is that I see?" Thor questioned. Loki's grip became tighter.

Clint noticed the gods discomfort and began to move more than necessary. He to pointed in the direction Thor was pointing. "You mean that over there. Loki, why don't you look?" Clint grinned down at him.

"I do not favor this ride. I feel that Tony was indeed correct about the bolts on this one ride." Loki managed to state.

Clint let out a sound of understanding before moving some more looking down. This caused the seat to swing in the opposite direction.

"Stop moving." Loki seethed at Clint. In turn Clint gave him a humorous smile.

Thor looked at his distressed brother. "I do not understand, what is upsetting you?" Thor shook the chair as he tried to get a better look at his brother.

"Quit it you idiotic fool." Loki glared at his brother. Finally the wheel began to move once more. Loki relaxed a bit while they went around the wheel twice only for it to stop once more at the top.

"I think those men working this machine have something against myself." Loki ground out.

Clint let out a heartful laugh. "Sure they do, Loki!" He leaned in his seat once more, tipping the cart precariously forward.

Loki clutched the handle bar tightly as he turned to glare at the archer. "Stop. That."

"What? Oh you mean this?" Clint repeated his earlier action, this time earning a few curse words from the god.

"Yes that!"

As the two continued their 'playful' argument at the top, Pepper casually looked back at them from where she, Steve and Natasha were sitting.

"Do you think we should do something?" She asked as she casually turned back around.

Steve glanced back to see where Pepper had been staring before he turned back to face the front. "Nah. Best to just let this one take its course."

By the time they got off the Ferris Wheel, Tony was waiting for them at the exit as he waved nonchalantly, Loki was shaking in relief and anger and Bruce was demanding they go on another ride.

Loki stalked up to Tony and placed his hands on his hips as he scowled. "Where the hell were you, Stark?"

Tony blinked in surprise as he took yet another sip of his drink. "What do ya mean?"

"You know _damn_ well what I mean. Where did you go when you left me to suffer that death trap alone?" The god gestured behind him to the Ferris Wheel.

Tony threw his hands up in the air as he nodded in agreement. "You see! This is exactly what I've been saying since we got here. Death traps. All of them."

Loki nodded as he leaned into his boyfriend's side, still trying to catch his bearings. As Tony slung an arm around him, Loki glanced around. It was then that his eyes fell upon a ride that caught his interest.

"What about that ride over there?" He asked as he started walking towards it.

Bruce glanced at the direction that Loki was heading in and shouted in excitement. "Yes! I _love_ that ride! Let's do it!"

When Tony saw the ride in question, he felt his heart stop and his eyes widened horror. "Oh no. Oh hell no!"

The ride happened to be the Zoom Drop Tower. He hated that ride above all others. No way in hell was he getting on. "Hey wait!" He called out to Loki, causing him to turn around. "You just got off the Ferris Wheel and said you _hated_ it! This involves an ungodly height as well!"

Loki glanced from the tower back to Tony. "It is a bit different is it not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"But you just said it was a death trap! That one is even worse then the other! Please can we not go on that one." Tony begged. Loki debated for a minute before stating, "No. We shall go on this ride." He took hold of Tony's hand and dragged him in the line.

The group watched them wonder off. Bruce was about to follow their lead when Betty caught him by his collar. "We should go on the tunnel of love." She gave him a smile that said he had no other choice.

"But I want to go on the Zoom Drop Tower!" Bruce said exasperated.

Jane turned to Thor, "I agree with Betty, we should go on that ride. It will be so romantic." Jane had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I would rather not go onto the maidens boat of love. Shall we pick another." Thor grinned. Jane turned and glared at the god.

"No. I want to go on that one." Jane crossed her arms.

While the two other couples argued Steve looked shyly at Clint. "Um. Would you... Er. Can we go on the Tunnel of Love?" Steve asked Clint, his face bright red.

Clint let out a little chuckle. "Sure, Steve lets go." He took hold of the captains hand as they walked towards the ride.

Natasha and Pepper was stuck with the last two last bickering couples.

Pepper coughed loudly to gain there attention. Here smile was a commanding one. "Why don't you just go on the ride. Even Clint is doing it."

Bruce and Thor glanced between each other. "I refuse." Thor crossed his arms, Bruce nodded in agreement.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the two men. She latched her arms between the two couple's girlfriends.

"Ignore the men. They just have penises." Natasha started to take all the females in the group towards the tunnel. "We can just be lesbos for the rest of the day." The others laughed at her statement.

Tony, who still wasn't to far away heard this comment. "Wait. What? Can we go on that ri-"

"No." Loki cut Tony off, still dragging him in the other direction.

Bruce and Thor stayed back from both groups.

"We are going to be in trouble, aren't we?" Bruce questioned.

Thor shook his head vigorously, "Indeed we are."

* * *

Loki and Tony now stood in line. Tony kept taking deep breaths trying to keep himself calm.

"Come on up!" The man in charge of the ride motioned them forward.

Loki continued to drag the reluctant Tony on to the ride.

Tony paused in front of the man, "Can you tell me, how often is this ride checked?"

The man gave him a puzzled look. "Every morning."

"I see. Ok." Tony started to walk towards the seat again only to stop and turn to ask another question.

"So you don't make sure everything is operational every hour or so?" Tony made a twisted face as he said this.

"No. Only once every morning." The man was now frowning.

Tony shook his head. "Of course. Cause that is normal." He again started to get to his seat.

Again he stopped , "How many people are inju-" Tony began to ask.

"Stark. If you do not sit down I shall make sure to make your life a living hell." Loki glared at him. Tony quickly took his seat next to Loki. The belts came down and attached to the group of riders.

He now sat taking even deeper breaths. As Loki said, "This shall be fun." Slowly they lifted off the ground. Tony shut his eyes trying to ignore the ride. At about the half-way mark, Tony took hold of Loki's hand unable to let the fear go.

Loki looked at the distress man next to him. He gave him a small smile. "It is alright, Anthony. All will be fine." He gently squeezed the man's hand back. Tony opened his eyes to see Loki with a gentle smile.

"Of course it is." Tony mumbled out.

"And if you are injured in any way, I shall hunt down every worker in this park and make sure they are no longer breathing after tonight." Loki nodded to Tony.

Tony gave a laugh at the trickster god. "I would rather you didn't."

Before Loki could reply the plummeted down towards the Earth. Tony's grip on Loki's hand tightened. It was over in seconds time. Tony was trying to catch his breath as the god next to him was giggling uncontrollably.

"That was far more entertaining the I believed it would." Loki paused for a second. "It sort of reminded me of Bifrost." He commented.

Tony, finally able to breathe normally, gave a small laugh, "Of course you would be ok with this one."

Once the seats were released, Tony jumped out of the chair and ran for the exit, now he was dragging the god. Loki giggled the entire way.

At the exit Tony ran into both Bruce and Thor.

"Why are you guys here? I thought you were going on the love boats, or whatever." Tony said dryly.

"We will probably be in trouble for that later..." Bruce mumbled out.

"We need a favor, man of iron. We would like to enjoy your alcoholic beverage!" Thor yelled out. This caused many people to stare in there direction. Tony started to curse at Thor.

"Keep it down! I am not allowed to even have this here." Tony motioned to his bottle.

A cough sounded behind Tony. He turned to find a security guard standing in front of him. "I am sorry, Mr. Stark, but we ask that you either exit the area with that, or throw it away." The man said pointing at the bottle.

"Well! Looks like I can't be here anymore. Time to go." He started to head for the exit only to have Loki reach and grab his bottle.

"Here you are sir. I do apologize for the inconvenience." Loki handed the security guard the bottle. The man nodded and took the bottle. He turned to leave them on their way.

Tony let out a cry of anguish. "Why would you do that?"

"I believe I told you once before that I do not like you to drink so much. This just makes it so you cannot do so anymore at this park." Loki gave him a pleased look.

"You did that on purpose!" Tony exclaimed. Pointing at the god.

It was Loki's turn to glare, "And how, may I ask, would I have done so?"

Tony paused a moment, pursing his lips, "I don't know. But you did!"

"Are you calling me a liar, Stark?" Loki's words now had a sharp edge.

Tony scoffed, "That is not what I meant."

"I shall talk to you later about this Stark, for now we must head to the exit of the "Love Boat" ride." Loki turned on his heels, back to Tony and headed off, leaving the others behind.

"That is totally not what I meant!" Tony called after him. He let out a groan. "I am so in trouble."

Bruce looked in the direction of where Loki had gone, "Join the party." He said dryly.

* * *

_~Meanwhile at the Tunnel of Love~_

"This is going to be fun." Steve stated as he wrapped his arms around Clint's waist and rested his head on the other blonde's shoulder. "I remember Bucky used to take girls on this ride all the time and I'd always wonder what it'd be like to share something special like this with someone I loved. None of the girls were ever interested in me though."

Clint turned around in his boyfriend's arms and looked him in the eyes. "Well that was their loss." He smiled at Steve and pulled him down for a kiss which the super soldier gladly returned.

"So are we going to have to watch you two mack out the entire time on this ride or...will we actually be able to enjoy the ride?" A teasing voice broke their moment as they turned to face the four females in their group.

Natasha, the one who had spoken, wore an amused grin on her face as she quirked an eyebrow at the pair. Pepper only smiled warmly at them as she looked back to make sure Betty and Jane were still with them and not off planning the demise of their boyfriends. Steve looked at the two in confusion as he searched the nearby crowds for Bruce and Thor. When he didn't see them, he turned back to the two women.

"Where are-," he began.

"Don't know." Jane grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Clint and Steve glanced at each other before Clint turned back and asked the next question. "Aren't they gonna-,"

Again, the boys were interrupted, this time by Betty. "No. No they're not." She snapped as her eyes flashed in an annoyed manner.

Clint quickly threw up his hands in surrender. He and Steve turned wide-eyed towards the two resident redheads in their little group.

"Um...what?" Steve asked pointing to the two still fuming women.

"Don't ask." Pepper answered. "Long story."

"Let's just say that you two and Tony and Loki are the only guys not on their shit list right now." Natasha added as she smirked at them.

"Ah ok then." Clint said as he grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards the entrance. As they got up there, the guy who ran the ride eyed them skeptically as well as the four women.

"Huh." He murmured as he opened the velvet rope to the ride. He and Clint made eye contact as the archer and his boyfriend walked past and Clint slightly tensed.

"What?" Clint demanded as he stopped to confront the man.

The man turned away from them, ignoring the question.

Clint bristled at the way he was blown off by the man and would've said something else had Steve not gently urged him onward.

"Come on, hun." Steve said as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

The man running the ride glanced back at the two men and flinched when he saw the grey-blue eyes of Steve glaring back at him. He shuddered before turning back to let the women onto the ride.

"So is there some sort of gay pride thing going on today or what?"

The four women paused and glared dangerously at the man, having not missed the exchange between him and Clint just a minute ago.

"Why? You gotta problem with that?" Natasha demanded, hands on hips. As a last minute decision, she linked an arm with Pepper who pulled the shorter woman closer.

The guy's eyes widened in terror as he stammered for a response. "Uh, I um...no. I just..I uh...please enjoy the ride."

"Yea that's right." Betty commented as she and Jane held hands and entered the tunnel.

"I mean what the hell was that look he gave us?" Clint asked as he and Steve floated down the river.

Steve sighed as he tightened his grip on the other blonde man and pulled him closer. He kissed the spiky haired head that came to rest on his shoulder as he rubbed circles on Clint's arm. "Don't pay too much attention to him hun. Let's just enjoy the ride." He smiled gently when Clint turned his eyes to his.

Clint smiled in return as he leaned up slightly and kissed his boyfriend softly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He was about to settle back down when Steve stopped him by capturing his lips again. They shared a few more kisses before Steve wrapped his arms around Clint again. They stayed like that the rest of the ride. When they got off, they walked to the exit and were greeted by a forlorn looking Tony, Bruce and Thor and one peeved looking Loki.

Steve leaned down to Clint and asked in confusion, "What the hell did we miss while were in the tunnel?"

Clint shrugged and shook his. "I have no idea and I have a feeling we don't want to know."

They wandered over to join their friends as they waited for the girls to exit.

The next ride they decided to ride was another of Loki's choices. They had been thinking of which one when Loki got a mischievous look on his face.

"I would love to ride that one there." He pointed towards the Tornado.

Bruce of course was ecstatic to ride anything. Thor was also up for the challenge. Out of all the females, Natasha was the only one that agreed to get on the spinning ride. Clint and Steve also agreed to go on it. That only left Tony.

"I really don't think I can handle the spinning." Tony shifted.

Loki's grin grew a bit. "And why not?"

"I think I might puke if I got on it." Tony replied, getting a bit nervous at the god's smirk.

"Oh. I think you will get on this ride." Loki walked up to the shorter man. He then leaned down close to the man's ear, whispering something that only Tony and he could hear.

Tony's face changed to one of being pleased. Slowly Loki pulled away licking his lips before turning away from Tony.

Tony clapped his hands together. "It appears I will be going on this ride." He jumped in line.

They were all standing next to each other. On the machine. A little buckle was the only thing attaching them to the sides.

The worker explained the rules and they were off. Almost everyone was laughing with the exception of Tony. He was mostly groaning out of dizziness. This caused Loki to laugh even louder.

The ride only went faster and faster. Soon Tony looked green. "I think I am going to hurl!" He moaned. After a good 3 minutes the spinning the ride slowed to a stop. Tony leaned over trying to regain his senses.

"That was awful." He kneeled over. Loki was laughing at him so hard to the point where he had tears coming down his eyes.

He made his way to the exit of the ride. He then sat down on a bench not to far away. Leaning back he tried to regain his balance.

"Are you alright?" Pepper asked worriedly. "I am going to get you some 7-Up." She ran to go get some.

"It was totally worth it." He said quietly as the other Avengers surrounded him.

Loki chuckled again, "Oh by the way Stark. You should learn to watch what you say around me from now on."

"I still didn't mean it like that." He mumbled out again.

"What ever you say. And one other thing. What I said before the ride. That was a lie." Loki took a seat next to Tony.

Tony cursed. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"You do learn quickly." Loki gave him a wink. "Perhaps I will still do what I mentioned before. We shall see later tonight."

"I really don't want to hear any more of this." Clint rolled his eyes at the two.

At this point Pepper had come back with the drink. Tony took a couple of sips. "I think I should be fine now." He stood. "Yep. I think I will be fine." He took a couple of breaths but finally was well enough to walk around.

"That is good. Now. To the next roller-coaster." Bruce said. At this point the the Avengers turned to look at the scientist as if he were nuts.

"No more roller-coasters. Please." Tony asked.

"Fine. How about the bumper boats then?" Bruce said annoyed.

Tony nodded. "I am perfectly ok with that.

About an hour later, the Avengers had gone on the the bumper boats at least five times. It was all fun and games the first four times. That is until all the guys decided to turn the ride into race of sorts that quickly escalated into an ego match. This then resulted in Loki freezing the water so he could 'get ahead' and Thor jumping from his boat to tackle his brother in a 'good natured' game of wrestling.

After that fiasco they decided it would be a great idea to go to the race track located in the park. They just really needed to stop coming up with all these ideas. This had been one ride that Tony had actually been really excited about. When he saw the sign, he happily bounded over to the entrance and waited impatiently for everybody to catch up.

"Come on guys!" He whined still slightly tipsy from earlier. "Let's go!"

"Tony, are you sure this is the best idea?" Pepper asked cautiously. "Remember what happened the last time we were at a race track?"

Tony scoffed as he glared at his assistant. "Please Pepper. That was a few years ago. Ivan isn't around and," he paused as a round of hiccups began. "But this is now so...yay!" With that said, he turned around and ran inside.

The others shared a weary glance with each other before they reluctantly followed the billionaire. It actually wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Sure there were a few run ins with the wall and possibly each other from time to time but it really it wasn't so bad. After the race track, it was late in the afternoon and some of them were getting tired.

Most of the group had decided at this point it was time to go. After a small vote it was time to leave. Bruce was complaining the entire time they walked to the car stating, "But we have to go on all rides again!" Which the others ignored.

At one point back to the car Loki called Clint and Tony over to have a short conversation.

"I would like to tell you both something important." He paused for dramatic effect. His grin grew as the two in front of him focused intently. "I shall not be "dead hooker" on the way back." Loki then disappeared reappearing in the passengers seat. The other two also reacted quickly. The made a mad dash to the door trying to take a seat. In the end it was Clint who was stuck in the trunk. He cursed at his luck. Once in the car Thor, Betty, Bruce, Tony, and Clint all passed out from exhaustion. This caused the others to laugh at their expense. It was a fun group building day that none of them would forget.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we liked writing it!_


End file.
